


Bubbles Make Everything Better

by SebastianStan



Series: Stucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Gen, Little Dialogue, M/M, Post Movie, bathtime, bucky doesnt talk, so damn cute youll probably cry, steve gives bucky a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an episode, Bucky falls silent once again. Steve finds him out in the rain and drags him out of the mud and decides to give him a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story Im posting on here, but Im open for criticism. There are more stories like this to come so I hope to improve if I can.  
> Enjoy.

Life as a soldier didn’t come with luxuries. Good food, rest, a shower even was hard to come by when you became a weapon.

After so long being brainwashed and trained to be an assassin for over 50 years, everyday struggles were still new to Bucky. The past few months the ex-soldier had found himself living with the man from the bridge- no, Steve, his name was Steve. The few memories he had managed to recover were fogged but they were there. And Steve, he was there; Bucky remembered him and yet he couldn’t remember himself.

Steve tried his best to help him adjust with his new life without Hydra, being patient throughout his outbursts and comforting him after nightmares. He had his good days and his bad days but Steve was always there, a familiar comfort through the darkness.

\-----

Today Steve had found him out in the rain after a violent outburst, covered in dirt and kneeling in the mud. The blonde was still cautious as he made his way towards Bucky, tentatively holding an umbrella to shield them from the cold rain.

‘Bucky?’ Steve called softly.

The ex-soldier didn’t stir; his head bent low causing his hair to cover most of his face. He was still silent when Steve laid a hand on his shoulder.

‘C’mon, Buck…Everything’s ok now, let’s go back inside, get you cleaned up.’

When Bucky still didn’t answer, Steve knelt beside him his hand moving to slowly rub circles on his back for comfort. The action earned him a sad look from the brunette to which Steve gave a small smile back. Silently Steve urged him onto his feet and together they began to make their way back to the apartment.

Once inside, Steve propped the umbrella up beside the door to let it dry; his footsteps echoed through the quiet space as he made his way towards the bathroom. Realizing Bucky hadn’t followed him; Steve came back to the front door to find him still standing in the hallway, dripping water on the floor. Sighing, the blonde made his way over and with a hand against his arm, guided the other to the bathroom.

\-----

Bucky would get like this after almost every outburst. Steve would let him let out his anger and frustration in silence or distract him from hurting someone else or himself. Then Bucky would go silent for hours, sometimes days, to which Steve would try and comfort him, try and show him how much he cared for Bucky.

Today was just the same, with Bucky silently following Steve’s guidance; he vaguely heard Steve mentioning a bath and then the sound of the tub filling with water hit his ears. He turned to see the slight steam of the bathwater rising and something else that began forming across the surface. When Steve turned back, he smiled again and then quietly cleared his throat.

‘I’ll just…go get some clean clothes. Why don’t you take all that off and get in the tub, yeah?’

Without waiting for an answer, Steve left Bucky alone closing the door behind him. He took his time picking out clean clothes for Bucky, sweatpants and a cotton shirt. He stared at the items in his hands for a few seconds before making his way back to the bathroom. Knocking a couple times, Steve entered when no reply came back to find Bucky sitting in the tub just like he asked, the dirtied clothes piled in one corner of the floor. The bubbles he had added now thankfully covering the entire surface of the water which had risen to the perfect height while he was gone.

Stepping in he closed the door to keep the warm air in and made his way to turn off the flow of water. Steve then laid the clothes and an extra towel he grabbed on the way on the counter within easy reach. Throughout Steve’s prepping, Bucky stayed quiet staring at the bubbles gathered around his body. He felt a strange calmness from the scented foam and he began to relax little by little in the warmth around him.

Steve resisted the urge to laugh a little when he noticed Bucky lifting a hand up through the bubbles and staring at them. The white foam managed to hold the brunettes attention while Steve sat at the edge of the tub next to Bucky. Grabbing an old plastic cup from the opposite edge of the tub, Steve filled it with water to wet Bucky’s hair; the ex-soldier not even flinching. Bucky continued to ‘play’ with the bubbles, watching them slide against his metal hand barely noticing when Steve began to rub his scalp with shampoo.

He glanced up at the blonde only when he felt fingers run up against his cheek, presumably to catch excess suds. It was oddly domestic from the life he had not too long ago with Hydra, but it wasn’t bad he thought. It was nice, the quietness they shared.

After rinsing his hair out, Steve deemed him clean enough and drained the water from the tub. He quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and helped Bucky out from the tub, moving him to sit on the lid of the toilet. Steve then draped the extra towel over the brunettes head and began drying his hair.

They had stayed quiet the entire time until Steve let out a small surprised gasp. Looking down he found Bucky’s face buried against his stomach, his arms wrapped around his waist. It wasn’t often Bucky initiated any sort of contact with Steve and do so on his own brought tears to the blondes eyes.

‘Oh, Buck….’

Steve leaned over as far as he could, enveloping Bucky with an arm across his back and the other cradling his head against him. They stayed like that until Steve reluctantly pulled away to crouch down and held the others face in his hands.

‘It’s ok, Bucky, Everything’s going to be ok. I’ll take care of you.’

A few seconds passed before Steve slowly leaned in, his eyes falling shut. Their lips touched softly, chaste, and then Steve was pulling away. He expected to look up and find the same indifference he’s seen day after day, but what he saw filled his heart with hope.

There upon the ex-soldiers face was the promise of progression, of a better life to come.

For the first time since Steve got him back, Bucky Barnes smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Im always open to suggestions for more oneshots, Ive got about 8 more ideas but send me a message if theres one you'd like to see from me.


End file.
